I hope you dance
by southernlady
Summary: Deathfic. Dedicated to those that lost thier lives in Virginia.


The rain poured down, a pair of brown eyes watched as the rain streaked down the window. He let a sigh go, Kurt Wylde was bored. After the destroying of the Acceledrome and then getting a house and still racing with the Teku. _Today had to be a dreary day_, Kurt thought, him and Markie had gotten on good terms until that accident, until the day he died. A tear strieked down his face.

(Flashback)

"Come on Kurt, you and me" Markie shouted

"Markie I'm not going to race you" Kurt said  
"Chicken"  
Kurt growled and threw his arms up in the air and said, "Fine"  
The ocean road, had turns in them after turn. Markie and Kurt pulled up beside each other and Monkey pushed the button the lights when from red to yellow to green. Tires screeched as they pulled away from the starting line. Kurt was in the lead and Markie was coming up close, he began to light nudge Kurt after a while Kurt had it and decided to let Markie pass, as Markie came up beside him, he hit a oil slick and lost control. Markie's car spun in front of Kurt's car, Kurt's car hit Markie's car making him hit a tree. By the time they got to him he was dead. The impact had killed him instantly...

(end Flackback)

Kurt rolled over and buried his head into the pillow. Tears streamed down his face into the pillow. Markie gone, he blamed himself so much. Everyone tried not to make him blame himself, tried not to keep his mind off of that. Kurt looked over at a picture by his bed, a picture of him and Markie when they were little.

(Flashback)

The rain poured down as two boys sat on the bed looking out the window. Markie and Kurt Wylde listened as the thunder rumbled some more. Markie shuddered and came closer to Kurt as lighting struck again. Kurt smiled and pulled his brother closer. Markie was always scared of thunderstorms. Markie was holding on to Kurt tightly.

"Kurt" 4 year old Markie whimpered

"Yeah" 8 year old Kurt said

"You will always protect him right"

"Right"

"promise"  
"Promise"

The thunder lasted a little longer and then died down. Markie had fallen asleep in Kurt's arms and stayed that way all night.

(end Flashback)  
More tears streamed down Kurt's face.

"Oh Markie" Kurt cried, "I failed you, bro"

Kurt pulled himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink. The rain still poured down outside. The dreary day went well against his mood. The pain and sorrow that he still felt for his brother. Kurt felt like he had failed his brother, as he looked around at the small house. Kurt decided it was best to go for a drive. He grabbed his keys and headed for his car.

He drove along the coast, he could see the waves rolling up and crashing against the shore. The rain had stopped, but it was still dark outside. Kurt looked out over the ocean and sighed, Markie was always so full of life, and now...It is all his fault, no matter what they said. The teku and Metal Maniacs had joined up and tried to keep Kurt out of the dark. They would offer him to come to some club or go have some fun, but he would decline everytime. He felt like it wasn't right that he was out having fun, and Markie wasn't there to enjoy it also.

No matter how much the Teku and Metal Maniacs told him that it was a accident, he felt like it was his fault. He was the one that let Markie down, he let Markie get to him. He let Markie talk him into a race, that he shouldn't of done. It was his little brother that he killed, just because he let him get to him. It was his fault that he was dead now and wasn't going to come back. Tears had blurred his eyes now, instead of pulling over he kept going. Picking up speed as the tears started to fall down his face. Hitting his hands and soaking them, as some of them slipped into his mouth. He could taste the salty tears in his mouth, as he raced along the road.

Then the rain started to fall, soaking his window shield. Instead of clearing the glass, were he could see; he kept driving. Picking up more speed, the pedal inches from the bottom of the car. He knew that the road was cury, but he didn't even try to follow the curve, as he spun the wheel and slipped against the wet road. Spinning around and around, slamming into a tree...the same tree that his little brother died at. He could feel something red and sticky sliding down the back of his neck, but he didn't care, just layed his head against the steering wheel and let the tears and blackness take over.

The steady beeps filled his ears, as his eyes were starting to flicker. His head pounding, and the muffled sound of voices filled his ears. As he started to block the beeps out and listen to the voices.

"Any change?" a male voice asked

"No, nothing" Someone replied

"I wonder what got into him to do that?" someone else asked  
"Guys, think about what has happened, what do you think happened?" said someone else.  
"I don't get how come he is so hard on himself. It wasn't his fault, none of us knew about that oil slick and no one knew that he was going to hit it." Said a female, just then Kurt had enough and opened his eyes. His eyes seeing, Nolo, Karma, Lani, Tork, Taro, and Vert in the room. All of their head turning toward him.  
"How are you feeling?" Lani asked  
"Okay, just groggy" Kurt croaked in reply.

"Good, now...what were you thinking?" Nolo said  
"I...I...I don't know" Kurt replied, his head dropping to the whit sheets.  
"You could of gotten yourself killed."  
"I know."  
"Kurt, it wasn't your fault. Markie was cocky and any of us could of hit that oil slick."  
"I know."

"Then why did you just try to commit suicide." Karma said, her anger in her voice thick. Kurt looked at her with a cocked eeyridge, before settling back down and staring at his hands. As he lifted his arms shoulders and shrugged.   
"Kurt, Markie knew how dangerous racing was. You have got to understand that anyone of us could of done that. It was just Markie, and he wouldn't want you to sit here and mope, he would want you to get up and move on. Just remember for what he was." Nolo said, as he lightly layed a hand on Kurt's shoulder before he spun around and walked out with the others behind him.

It had been a month since his accident, he had gotten out of the hospital and managed to adjust to his life again. He couldn't shake those words that Nolo said to him in the hospital though. It was right there ringing in his ears over and over again. But when he really sat and thought about it, he remembered something that his little brother said once. "I hope you dance, Kurt.", those words ringing in his ears over and over again. Thinking about what they meant, he couldn't exactly figure it out until he heard his brother play a song for him.

Kurt remembered that Markie had put it on a disk and put in with the CDs. He carefully pulled himself up from the couch and headed toward the CD rack and grabbed the CD. Putting it into the player and hitting the button.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat

But always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance.

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small

When you stand by the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

As the last few notes played, Kurt felt the tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that. Markie had believed in that song, that given the chance to dance, you better dance. Don't just wait around and let someone else do it, you do it, you do the dance of life. He sighed as he hit the stop button and ejected it, reaching for his keys and jacket. He had someone to visit and talk to that afternoon.

Stopping briefly to pick a rose, he headed straight for the graveyard. Stepping out and heading for Markie's grave, he twirled the white rose. Standing there and looking at the headstone.

"Your dance ended, but mine is still going. I'm sorry I shouldn't done what I did. I hope that you forgive me. Your dance was a work of art, I hope that you knew that. I love you bro." He said, as he layed the rose on his headstone and headed off. The words of the song drifting through his ears. As he smiled and grabbed his keys, stepping into the car and driving off.

As a light breeze blew and the words saying, "I hope you dance bro" drifting on the air.

Markie "Wylde" Wylde

April 16,1986 - June 22,2007

beloved brother and friend

Race in Peace

A/N: "I hope you dance" by Lee Ann Womack


End file.
